Like Night and Day
by EverlarkGurl
Summary: It's hard if you love someone who doesn't love you back, but if the person you love, loves you back, but isn't allowed to, what would you do? Would you fight for it?


This is my first ever story so I hope you guys will love it! Please review!

I don't own The Hunger Games.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
and life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours_

_-Taylor Swift ("Ours")_

Like Night and Day

By EverlarkGurl

Chapter One

Katniss's POV

"_I have died everyday_ _waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years…"_

I groan and raise my head from my warm pillow. Who the hell would call—shit.

"Peeta!" I hiss as I answer my phone. "If Mom was in here—"

"Relax, babe," He chuckles. "I'm pretty sure that's not how you greet your boyfriend."

"It's just…" I trail off. My grandfather hates Peeta since their family owes him but Peeta's Dad made a run for it. They forbid me to see him, but that didn't stop me. I love him.

"I know. I'll meet you later at the library." He tells me and I grin.

"See you later then. I hope Gale would look out for us." I tell him. Gale is our best friend. He always helps us when we see each other secretly but he always scolds us first.

"He always does. Bye, babe. Love you," He tells me and I grin wider. This boy and what he does to me.

"Love you more. Bye." I tell him and hang up. I frown. How can life be so unfair? Why did my family hate Peeta's family, well, except for me and my father. He loves Peeta.

"I guess that's what you get for being from such a rich and influential family." I murmur and hop up from my bed to take a shower.

000000

I scoop up the last bits of my breakfast, a tropical fruit smoothie that tastes like heaven. I eat the fruit chunks as my Mom enters. She is wearing an immaculate Christian Dior formal dress with high heels.

"Have you packed up all your stuff?" She asks me and I nod absentmindedly.

"Good. I expect you to be a responsible adult now, Katniss." She chastises and sits on a dining chair.

This is our everyday life. She will always tell me how to act and it's evident that I don't live up to her expectations.

"Good morning, Kitty!" Dad teases me as he enters the room, in his usual business suit and all. I grin. He is the highlight of my morning, as always. I love my Dad. He supports my choices unlike my Mom, who makes sure that I choose hers.

"Good morning too, Dad," I tell him.

I adjust my locket, a gift from Peeta. I wear it every day, and only remove it when necessary. It rests exactly on my heart, and inside is picture of us. We've been best friends at the beginning, we were both kids when we were offered to model for a popular shoe store called Shoes the Best, which we coincidentally own. It's the most popular shoe store around the world. We're also the most popular teenagers. Gale is one of the models too and our best friend since we were kids.

Peeta and I were always closer. We had a lot of troubles, mine's with Mom and his with his father, who's missing and his depressed mother. She cares for him and his twin sister, Primrose, but she can't do tasks like work. It was a good thing that they invested in a good trust fund.

I stand up and push my chair back.

"Bye, Dad," I tell him and kiss his cheek.

"Bye Mom," I tell her and kiss her cheek too before heading towards the parking lot.

"Miss Everdeen," Darius, one of my bodyguards, leads me to our car. I clutch my snakeskin Kooba bag and hop in.

I snatch my iPod Touch from my bag and plug it in.

The comforting sound of Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years" and Peeta's ringtone on my phone leads me to a place where I'll finally be free from the watchful eyes of my grandfather and mother.

000000

School finally ends and I rush towards the library.

"Prim!" I call out to Peeta's twin sister as she walks down the hallways of our school, Panem University.

"Katniss!" She greets and rushes to hug me. I managed to distract the guards and rush to our meeting place, the library.

Prim looks exactly like her brother, the good looks and all. She clearly is suited to be a model, though she is petite. She's a model for Shoes the Best, too. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes, which radiate a sure confidence and a positive aura. Just like her brother.

She runs to greet me, and soon, I'm enveloped in the iris scent of Chanel no. 19, her signature perfume.

I laugh and gently shove her off me. She giggles. She acts like a twelve year old sometimes, but she is incredibly wise.

"You look gorgeous, as usual." Prim coos and I grimace. I don't take compliments well, even though a lot of people shower me in them.

"Thanks." I tell her and beam. She grins and soon, I see Gale at the far end corner of the hallway.

"Gayle!" I call out jokingly and Gale flips us off. His loud laughter fills the nearly empty hallway and Prim blushes. Wait, what?

"You like Gale?!" I whisper-hiss and she blushes like a tomato.

"I don't really know, you know? I get all tingly and stuff." Prim whispers and giggles. I nudge her playfully as we make our way towards the library. My cell phone buzzes and I unlock it to see a new message.

**Mom: Early dinner with grandpa and grandma. Where are you?**

I reply immediately, an excuse at hand.

_Me: I have to be at the library. School activity, can't be home until 6._

It's only 4 o' clock. We walk towards the library in silence until Prim breaks it.

"Peeta really missed you." She tells me and I nod.

"I missed him a lot too, but you know Ma and Grandpa." I tell her and she nods. A buzz emits from my bag and I reach for my phone again.

**Mom: Giving you 30 minutes. Darius will come fetch you. Don't be late.**

I shut my phone and sigh.

"I only have thirty minutes." I tell Prim as she opens the library door and the cool air from the air conditioner hits us.

"That's okay." She tells me softly and we head to the far end corner of the library, and spot Peeta's blonde hair and Gale's brown one like mine.

"There she is!" Peeta whispers loudly and I grin. I find myself in his arms in an instant.

"I missed you so much," Peeta murmurs. "You're the only person I ever thought about today."

My insides melt with his words. How did I ever get so lucky? I don't deserve one inch of him.

"Awww!" Prim coos and looks at Gale suggestively. "Aren't they so sweet?"

Gale only looks at us blankly and shrugs.

Prim's glowing face falls, but she brightens up almost immediately, masking the sadness visible in her eyes. Peeta frowns worriedly but I bring his face back to mine.

"I missed you even more." I tell him and nuzzle his nose. He grins, an award-winning smile, the kind that blows you away.

"So now that you've got me, what are you going to do with me?" He asks lovingly.

"Put you somewhere you can't get hurt." I answer and kiss him lightly.

"I'm not in the mood for PDA shows, guys." Gale answers evenly and I giggle.

"Look who has some major PMS." I tease him and poke his arm. He swats my arm away and buries his face in a book.

"Don't," He warns. He's never been like this before. My braid swishes as I stride towards Prim. She is biting her lip and looking like she's going to cry any minute now.

"Primmy." I tell her affectionately and she looks up.

"Why? Why is he always like that?" Prim murmurs and Peeta walks towards us. Gale doesn't even look up from the book he's reading called, _Divergent_. I heard that it's an interesting book.

"He, he's just—" I get cut off by Darius. He takes my hand and firmly pulls me towards the door as I look at Peeta, Prim and Gale helplessly. Gale looks ready to argue but Peeta stops him. We exit the library and head to the main exit of the university.

"I won't tell your Mom. But, please don't cause more trouble." Darius tells me as we head down the long steps of the university and see the sleek black car. Mom walks out and she sighs.

"You're not presentable enough!" She scolds. I'm wearing a sleeveless black Juicy Couture top with rhinestone and chain details with Juicy Couture gold foil skinny jeans and ankle boots. I picked this outfit because I thought she would like it.

"B-but—" I get cut off.

"Here," She thrusts a box towards me and a shoe bag. "Change in the washroom. Darius would accompany you." I take the bag and head towards the nearest bathroom, grumbling. Darius stops at the door and I head in, thankfully the bathroom is empty. I head in a spacious cubicle and open the box, revealing a beautiful body con Juicy Couture dress with a python detail. I take off my clothes and put it on. It fits me snugly and I sigh. I stuff my clothes into a tote bag hidden in the box and open the shoe bag.

I gasp in delight. It's the one of the pairs of shoes I designed for Shoes the Best. It's a pair of sling back peep toe black heels with silver crystals adorning it. I slip it on and it makes my legs look way longer. I grin and stuff my ankle boots back in the shoe bag and exit the bathroom. We return to the car and Mom takes my hair out of the simple French braid I always put it in. She places a crystal hair band instead and hands me a brush. I comb my hair as we enter the car.

I sigh and hope my grandfather is in a good mood today.

000000

I chew my stir-fry slowly as grandpa clears his throat.

"So, how was your day?" He asks. His white hair gleams in the lighting of the trendy restaurant we're dining in. My grandmother pushes her blonde hair away from her face and eats her noodles, while looking at me.

"It was fine, thank you." I tell him stiffly. We've never been close, especially since he hates Peeta.

"Mr. Snow?" The manager beams. "Are you enjoying your dinner?"

"Why, yes," Grandpa replies. He is a very influential man. He owns a lot of businesses.

"Dad, did you know that Finnick's course is Business Ad as well?" Mom asked Grandpa. He grinned coolly. Finnick is the son of one of my Mom. She tried setting me up with him, but it was plausible that we were only friends, even though he is gorgeous. He has shiny bronze hair with sea green eyes. When we had dinner, the waitress looked like she was throwing herself on him. He even told me about this girl he liked, Annie. I met her twice before and she seemed genuinely nice. They are both good for each other. Annie has long dark hair and beautiful cat-like jade eyes.

"Oh? We'll be meeting with the Odairs at their country club this weekend." Grandpa tells us.

"You mean, tomorrow?" Grandma asks him, her blue eyes confused. Apparently, Mom got her blonde hair and blue eyes from Grandma but acted like Grandpa. I got my honey brown hair and my silver-gray eyes from Dad.

"Ah, it's Saturday tomorrow, right? Then, yes." He tells Grandma affectionately. She smiles at him.

I eat my dinner in silence.

000000

_Me: Ugh! Worst dinner ever!_

_**Peeta: Wanna feel better? Then imagine you're cuddling with me. :)**_

I giggle and roll onto my stomach. I'm on my bed right now, texting.

_Me: Thanks (sarcastically). LMAO_

_**Peeta: Always my big bad girl, aren't you? I love you so much.**_

I giggle relentlessly. I felt way better than a shopaholic given a limitless shopping spree around the world. Peeta always knew the right thing to say.

_Me: I LOVE you even more then my heart could handle. You're the one, babe._

I chuckle and send it to him.

_**Peeta: I have loved you ever since we were kids. We met when we were 5, for the model shoot. You were wearing a red plaid dress that day and your hair was in two braids. You were singing a old lullaby called "The Valley Song" as you told me, and right then and there, I knew, that I would love you forever and ever, Future Mrs. Mellark.**_

I grin. He told me this story a lot of times already but he knows how much I love it when he tells this story.

_Me: You made my LIFE._

_**Peeta: Happy to be of assistance. Now sleep, baby.**_

_Me: Will you be dreaming of me?_

_**Peeta: Depends.**_

_Me: So be it, then. Bye._

_**Peeta: Just remember, I LOVE YOU. Bye,**_ _**sweetheart.**_

I groan at the nickname. But, I rest my head on my pillow happily and clutch my locket. I take it off and open it.

Inside is a picture of us during our first date. We were eating at Nando's. They had a delicious Peri-Peri chicken me and Peeta shared. We stopped by a park afterwards took pictures. I trace Peeta's face. He is grinning brightly and so am I. I close the locket and put it back on.

I sleep happily, with the image of Peeta forever engraved in my mind.

000000

Author's notes:

And so that is it! The first chapter, so may I tell you.

My characters are pretty OOC. So, beware.

I love a good tropical fruit smoothie. It's one of my favorite things to drink or eat for breakfast.

Katniss' black sleeveless shirt here is the Jett Tank. You can see it on the Juicy Couture website. Also the gold foil skinny jeans and the dress can be found on the website.

Nando's is a South African dining restaurant with a Portuguese/Mozambiquan theme famous for its chicken. I personally like the Peri-Peri one.

Another interesting character would be joining to mess some things up, without her knowing. Okay, she's a girl, and the next chapter is in her point of view. Okay, I'm telling you already.

Next chapter: Her very first day of the university and meeting her idols who study there—in Madge's POV.

Yours truly,

EverlarkGurl


End file.
